First Day
First Day" is the first episode of the first season of There Be No Love. Plot Summary It's the first day for Lana Rey,Cameron Davis,Minnie Mendoza,Sally Davis, Rocky Mayers, and Jessie Greenfield as juniors.Lana develops a crush on Cameron. Rocky and his girlfriend Jessie break up after Jessie caught him kissing another girl who he's been secretly dating for an month. Dialogue Lunch "Hey Lana" said Minnie with Sally next to her. "Hey guys" said Lana taking an bite out of her burger. "I can't believe you're actually eating that shit, it taste so fucking dry" said Minnie. "Yeah well not as dry as your pussy" said Lana and Sally laughing at Lana's joke. "That joke was not even funny" said Minnie. "Yes it was" said Sally still laughing. "Wait where you going?" Sally,Lana, and Minnie turned around to hear Jessie talking to her boyfriend Rocky. They been dating since last year in October. "It's none of your business bye" said Rocky as he kiss Jessie on the lips before he left the cafeteria. "Bye" said Jessie as she went in the lunch line to get lunch. "You know last year they were such goals" said Lana. "Mhm he's cheating on her" said Minnie. "How you know?" said Sally. "I caught him yesterday kissing Amelia" said Minnie. "Eww Amelia wears glasses and braces and a freakishly huge pimple on her nose" said Sally. "Damn he downgraded" said Lana "No more like he upgraded. That was back in May, now she doesn't have all that stuff anymore, she got a tattoo on her arm and she pretty asf" said Minnie. "Damn" said Lana surprised. "I got to go to her this be right back" said Sally. When Sally got up and was about to walk over to where Jessie was sitting,,,her brother bumped into her. "Watch where you're going" said Cameron. "You watch where you're going!" said Sally walking over to Jessie. Cameron look at Minnie and Lana and said "Hi" before walking away. Lana looked at Cameron and watched as he walked away. "Oohhh someone's in love" said Minnie as Lana started blushing. "Hey Jess" said Sally sitting next to Jessie. "Hey" said Jessie. "There's something I should tell you, it's about Rocky....he's cheating on you" "What?!" "One of my friends told me that she saw him kissing Amelia" "Amelia Connor?" "Yes" In the hallway, after school "Hey Alvin, have you seen Rocky?" asked Jessie. "Nope haven't seen him" said Alvin. "You wouldn't lie to me right?" "No of course not" "Hmm well if you see him just give me a call" "Alright" Jessie went to her locker and grab her coat out of there and put it on. She close her locker and put the lock back on it and walks out of the school. As she walk home she notice Rocky walking with a girl with blonde hair a street across from her. She followed them for couple minutes until they stopped walking. She hid behind a car so Rocky and the girl wouldn't notice her. As she look at them she saw them kissed. Jessie walk over to Rocky and the girl and push Rocky off the girl. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" said Jessie yelling. "Nothing I was just--" said Rocky smiling. "Making-out with me bitch" said Amelia cutting Rocky off of his sentence. "Who you calling a bitch, you thot" "Actually I'm not a thot, I'm his girlfriend we've been for a month" Tears roll down Jessie's face and her face turned red. "I see how it is now, you don't want to be with me anymore, so we're done, I'm breaking up with you"